Gale's Story
by D3shadowhunter
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was going through Gale's mind during the Hunger Games? This is a story by me about what Gale was thinking, before the reaping, during the reaping and while Katniss was in the Hunger Games.


There I stood, in the one place I could be myself. The one place I could be free and get away from the craziness the world has come to today. And the one place I could be with her. I looked up to see her grab her bow and I smiled. I followed her, watching to see what she would do. That's when I saw what she was going for, a deer. I had to admit, the girl had guts, that's one thing I always have loved about her. "Catnip" I found myself saying. Distracted by my words, she let an arrow fly, missing. She turned around and began to yell at me as I reminded her of what day it was, reaping day. She could have never gotten away with carrying something that big back to our district with so many peacekeepers about. We walked awhile and then decided to sit awhile on a nearby hill. I looked up at her beautiful face, "what if everyone just stopped watching. Then they wouldn't have a show." This is something I often thought about but yet knew would never happen. She agreed with what I thought. I sat there thinking for a while. I just wanted to escape this whole thing. The idea of a hunger games just didn't make any since to me, no matter how much the capitol tried to explain it. "We could do it you know" I finally said. "What?" she asked. "Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it" I replied. She looked up at me, "we wouldn't make it five miles." "We'd make it farther then that" I said as I thought about her and I running off to the woods, the one place we both felt free. "I have Prim and you have your family. Could you imagine, Prim in the woods" she said as she smiled. I tried to manage a smile back. I knew she would never leave her sister Prim. The future I had daydreamed about would just be that, a dream. That's when I remembered what lie in my pocket. I dug my hand in my pocket, pulling out a loaf of bread. Katniss smiled, "Is that real!" I smiled and broke off a piece for her. I handed it to her and in my best capitol accent I said, "Happy hunger games." "And may the odds be ever in your favor" she finished in her capitol accent. I smiled and looked up into her beautiful eyes. I just wanted this moment to stay like this forever. "How many times is your name in there Gale?" she asked. "42" I replied. I looked up to see the worry in her eyes. And yet, I wasn't worried about my own name being chosen at the reaping latter today. I imagined the chances of her name being chosen. She too had her named entered more times than it should have been. She started to get up and I knew it was almost time for the dreaded reaping. "See you in the square" she said. I smiled, "wear something pretty" I said as she started to walk away. I stood right there, watching her leave until I could no longer see her image. And yet, I still stood, thinking about what could have been and what was to come. 42 times I thought to myself. I shook my head and started to walk towards home. May the odds be ever in my favor I thought to myself. I pictured Katniss as I just had saw her, sitting on that hill, and may the odds be ever in her favor I thought. I walked into my home to find my two brothers, Vick and Rory, and my sister Posy. Posy ran over and embraced me in a hug, "Gale!" I smiled, "hello beautiful." She smiled and ran over to my mother. I wished I could remember when I was that young and didn't have to worry about being chosen to compete in the hunger games. I looked over to see my mother was staring at me. I smiled at her. I knew she was worried for my life. I was glad only my life was on the line and not anyone else's in my family, yet. After getting myself ready, I helped my mother dress the boys and Posy for the reaping. I watched my mother braid Posy's hair and my mind shifted to someone else I knew who wore a braid. I looked up to hear my mother saying, "Ready?" I got up and started walking beside my family. Was I truly ready, no. I wished I could just run to the woods now. We finally reached the square and I started to walk away from my family, towards the boys section of the lines. I turned around to see my mother's sad eyes. Posy ran up to me and gave me one last hug. "I'll see you soon" I said as I led her back to my mother. I walked into line and stood with the other boys my age. I looked around till my eyes finally fell upon hers. I smiled and she smiled back. We both knew that neither of us was truly happy though. I watched as Effie Trinket walked on stage. "Welcome, welcome, to the 24th annual hunger games. And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she said in her capitol accent. I thought of Katniss and I mocking that same accent just a few hours ago. "Ladies first" she said. I waited patiently as Effie walked over to the glass with the girl's names inside. Please don't be Katniss, Please don't be Katniss, I thought to myself. "Primrose Everdeen" was the name read. I knew what was going to happen before it even happened. It was like everything was put into slow motion. I ran out of the crowd as I heard Katniss's voice say, "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute." I picked up Prim as she yelled, "No! Katniss, No!" She was kicking and screaming now but I didn't let go, I knew this is what Katniss would want. "It's ok Prim. Everything will be ok" I told her even though I knew the words were lies. "What's your name dear" Effie's voice rang through my ears. I heard her small, scared voice reply, "Katniss Everdeen." I wanted to run up there and stop this madness. I wanted to embrace her and tell her everything would be ok. But I knew I couldn't. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on before me. I was too shocked by what just happened. But I watched as a boy walked onto the stage and stood next to Katniss. I knew him as the backer's son. Should I volunteer I thought to myself. Then I could at least keep her safe. I looked over at Prim and knew Katniss wouldn't want me to volunteer. If I did there wouldn't be anyone left to feed Prim or my brothers and sister. I watched as the backer boy and Katniss shook hands and were taken away. That was it I thought, my last chance to volunteer was over. I waited patiently for my turn to see her for probably the last time. What would I say to her? I worried this would be the last time I saw her. Should I tell her I loved her? It was true, I did love her, and yet I had never once told her. This could be my last chance. I didn't want to think like that, I would see her again. She is a fighter, she could win this thing. I've seen her use a bow; she has one of the best shots. I watched as Prim and Mrs. Everdeen walked out, tears in their eyes. It was my time now; I started to walk to the door. My hand stayed on the door knob for a few minutes. Finally my hand slowly turned it and there she stood, tears in her eyes. I did the first thing that came to mind; I embraced her in a hug. I took my hands and lay them on her shoulders, so I could see into her big brown eyes. ""Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know" I said. "Yeah, animals. These are kids Gale" she replied. "Same thing" I said "get to a bow." "What if they don't have one?" she asked. "Well then make one. Show them how good you are!" I said, tears starting to fill my eyes. "There are 24 of us, only one comes out" she said. I tried to hold back my tears; she can do it I thought to myself. That's when the peacekeepers came in and said I had to leave. I want more time with her but they will not let me. "Don't let them starve!" she yells to me. "I won't! You know I won't! Katniss, remember I-" and that's all I could get out. The peacekeepers had grabbed me and had pulled me through the door. I now stood all alone. Remember I love you, I thought. Those are the words I so wanted to say but they were taken away from me. And now she may never know.

I ran, as fast as I could to the woods. I climbed the electric fence and found myself in the one place I had always felt safe. And yet, it now felt distant. I sat on the hill Katniss and I sat on not too long ago. And that's when the tears started to come. _We could have done it. _I thought about what would have been our future if we had ran when I had pitched the idea. She would be safe then. Her and I would be safe and sound. This was selfish of me to think though. "I have Prim and you have your family" I heard her voice say to me. And yet, at the time I pitched the idea, I wasn't even thinking of them. I wanted her to be with me right now, sitting on this hill. I just wanted to see her one more time, so I could tell her I love her. I sat on this hill for the next few weeks. These thoughts and many others going through my head. I would hunt for her and my family. I would visit Prim and Mrs. Everdeen often and give them what I had caught. But most of my time was spent on the hill. I thought about the time when I had first met her. I had seen her in school and around the seam but this was the first time I actually talked to her. I remembered seeing her at the funeral; her father along with mine had been killed in a mining accident. I was 14 at the time. I was behind a tree watching her and I saw her next to one of my traps that had a rabbit inside. "That's dangerous" I said. She turned around and looked at me. I walked over and helped her get the rabbit out of my snare. "What's your name" I asked. She said something in a quiet voice that I could barely hear, it sounded like Catnip to me. "Well, Catnip, stealing's punishable by death, or hadn't you heard?" I said. "Katniss!" she said louder this time, "And I wasn't stealing it. I just wanted to look at your snare. Mine never catch anything." I looked down at her hands and saw she was holding a bow. "Can I see that?" I asked and she handed it to me. I examined it, it was a nice bow. I handed it back, "Just remember, stealing's punishable by death" I said. I looked up and smiled at her, that was the first time I had smiled since my father's death. And now I thought about what she was doing now. She would be in the capitol now, training for the games. "Show them how good you are" I remember saying to her that day of the reaping. I imagined her shooting her bow and every eye turning to her in shock. I smiled at the thought. I stood up and started to walk towards Katniss's house. They were to show each tributes training score today and I promised Prim I would watch it with her. To be honest, I didn't want to watch this or the hunger games. It was a debate I kept having with myself, should I watch the hunger games. If Katniss was going to die, I couldn't stand to be there watching. But then there was Prim, who wanted me to watch the games with her. I knew she would need the support, but could I even stay strong for her if Katniss were to die. I walked into the home and found a seat next to Prim. She smiled at me and I managed a smile back. I watched on the television as each tributes picture came up and a training number soon appeared beside it. Her picture was the last to show us. I looked at the picture, wishing the person in it was right here with me. "District twelve's Katniss Everdeen with a score of" I heard the announcer say. I sat with my fingers crossed, Prims small hand inside mine. "11" the man's voice said. I smiled as Prim gave me a huge hug. Not bad Catnip, but there's still room for improvement I thought to myself. I looked over at Prim who was smiling, "Do you really think she can win?" she said with tears starting to fill her eyes. I looked up at her and smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Yes Prim, I think she can." And that was the truth. Seeing her score made me feel better, made me more convinced that she could win these games. I told Prim I would be back later to watch the interviews with her. After visiting my family and dropping off a squirrel I had caught, I went into town to trade another squirrel for some bread. I walked to the backers shop and knocked on the door like I had done so many times before. A large man opened the door and I could tell from his eyes he had been crying. Then I remembered that his son was reaped for the hunger games. I managed a smile and said, "Would you be interested in a trade, one of my squirrels for a loaf of bread." He looked up at me, "It must be hard for you too." I nodded and pulled out my squirrel ready to trade. "I think that girls got more of a chance then my boy though" he said with tears starting to flow from his eyes. I instantly felt sorry for the man. "That's not true sir. Your boys got as big of a chance as anyone. I've seen how strong he is" I said. He smiled and nodded. "I'll be right back" he said and walked back into his bakery. He came back out with a loaf of bread. "Thank you sir" I said as I handed him the squirrel. He shook his head no, "this ones on the house. For the little girl" he said. I looked up at him, "are you sure?" I asked. He nodded, "you remind me of my boy" he said. I smiled, "I wish him luck" I said as I started to walk away. "And I wish her luck" he said. I walked until reached the small cottage I knew as Katniss's home. As I walked in, Prims eyes lit up to what was in my hand. I smiled at her and took the bread up to the table. She came up to the table with me. I tore off a piece and handed it to her. "For Katniss" Prim said as she took a bit. "May the odds be ever in her favor" I said as I took a bit of my piece. That was when Katniss's mother came over and sat with us. I tore off a piece of the bread and handed it to her. She looked up at me and smiled, "thank you Gale." That's when we heard the interviews starting on the television. I waited patiently until Katniss's image came onto the screen. I couldn't even believe it was her. She was wearing a beautiful red dress. She looked so beautiful; I wished I could have been there with her. I watched as she spun around showing her fire dress. I smiled; this has to be killing her I thought. I listened as she answered the questions. And then I heard the announcer's voice say, "We were all very touched when you volunteered for your sister. Did she come to see you after the reaping?" Katniss nodded and replied "Yes." I looked over at Prim to see there were tears in her eyes. "What did you say to her?" the announcer asked. "I told her I would try and win for her" Katniss replied. "And try you will" the announcer said as he took Katniss's hand. "Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!" the announcer yelled. And with that, Katniss was gone from the screen. I looked over at Prim and took her hand. She looked over at me and smiled, "she looked very pretty" she said. I smiled back, "yes she did" I said. I watched as the backer's son walked onto the stage. I knew his name as Peeta now. I remembered my conversation with his father earlier that day. I watched as his interview went on. He was doing a very good job. He had that ability to make people like him, and I soon found that I liked him. Then I heard the announcer ask, "So Peeta, you have a girl back home?" "No" Peeta replied. "What? A handsome boy like you. There must be someone you like" the announcer said. "Well there is this one girl" Peeta said. "Well you go and win this thing, that will impress her" the announcer replied. "I don't think winning will help me" Peeta said. "Why not?" the announcer asked. "Because she came here with me" Peeta said. I looked into the bakers eyes, and could tell he was telling the truth. He was in love with Katniss Everdeen. I began to be filled with jealousy. I got up from my chair and started to walk out of the house. I turned back to see Prim's sad eyes looking at me. I opened the door and ran to the woods. I sat on that hill awhile that night. It's just a trick to get more sponsors I thought to myself. But then I remembered that look in Peeta's eyes and knew it wasn't so. He really did love her. But that didn't mean she loved him. I still had a chance I thought to myself. I know it was stupid, she was there fighting for her life and I was worried about her love life. Just worry about her winning I thought to myself. And then I remembered that look in Peeta's fathers eyes. "I wish him luck" I had said. And no matter how much I wanted to hate him right now, I still felt the truth to those words. I didn't hate the boy for loving Katniss, how could you not. I walked back to my home and went to bed. Sleep came hard for me to find. I had horrible dreams of Katniss being killed in the hunger games.

I sat with Prim ready for the hunger games to begin. Do I really want to be watching this I thought to myself. I looked over at Prim; you could tell she had been crying. "She's going to win this" I told her. She looked over at me, "How can you be sure Gale?" "I've seen her hunt. She's amazing. Even better than me" I said. She smiled over at me, "You love her don't you" she said. I looked over at her and smiled, "Yeah, I do." We didn't say much after that. We watched as Katniss ran off her platform and into the woods. I saw the district two girl throw a knife at her and I became scared. But Katniss blocked it and kept running. Images of her would flash on and off the screen, along with images of all the other tributes. I watched as eleven images were shown on the screen that day, eleven tributes dead. I was filed with joy that Katniss wasn't one of them. Prim and I watched the games together every day. I watched as Katniss was cornered into a tree, the career tributes sleeping below her waiting for her to come down. And Peeta, how could he have betrayed her? Maybe I was wrong about his love for her. Part of me hoped this was so. I watched Katniss and could tell she was in pain. She had a huge burn on her leg. You can do this Katniss; you can get through this I thought to myself. I watched as she cut down the tracker jacker nest and became allies with Rue. I smiled at Katniss being with Rue, it reminded me of her being here with Prim. I watched as she blow up the careers supplies. I smiled, that's my girl. I watched as Rue's life soon ended. I didn't even know her but I felt like I wanted to cry. These games were so unfair! At that nights dinner Prim and I gave a toast to the small girl from district 11, Rue. And then I watched as it was announced that there could be two winners in this game if they were from the same district. I watched Katniss search for Peeta. There could be two winners I thought. I smiled at the remembrance of that day I talked to Peeta's father; we could both have our winners. I watched as Katniss found Peeta and they found a cave for shelter. And then I watched as they kissed. I felt as though my heart had been ripped in two. Everything I had hoped for was wrong. He loved her and she loved him. I couldn't stand to watch anymore, I got up and went for the door. "Gale!" I heard Prims small voice behind me. I opened the door and ran for the woods. I sat on that hill, remembering when she too sat here with me. I should have told her I thought. Would this have turned out differently if I would have told her I loved her? I thought about the first time I had talked to her. "Well, Catnip, stealing's punishable by death" I had said to her. It wasn't the rabbit that she had stolen from me that day, it was my heart. I remembered her on that hill that day. "We could do it" I had said, "Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it." I thought about her and I in the woods together. I remembered the many days we had spent in these very woods. Me with my snares and her with her bow, we made a great team, or so I thought. Then my mind shifted to her kissing him. It could all be for show I kept telling myself. I just couldn't get myself to believe it though. I remembered the day of the interviews, "Because she came here with me" he had said. I remembered that look in his eye and I knew it was true, I knew he loved her. I could tell because I too had the same feelings. "You remind me of my boy" Peeta's father had told me. Maybe we were alike. Well alike in the way we felt about Katniss. I finally left that hill and started to walk home. Sleep was almost impossible that night.

I decided that I wasn't going to watch anymore of the games. I wanted to see if Katniss won but I just didn't think I could handle it. That's when there was a knock on our door. I went to it and found Prim standing on the other side. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I need you Gale" she said. "I need someone to be there with me. Just in case" she said with tears in her eyes. I bent down and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I just can't watch anymore" I told her. "There are only four of them left" she said, "I think they could win." I smiled, "I know they can" I said. She took my hand and guided me to the house. "Do you really think so?" she asked. I looked down at her, "I really think so." She smiled, "I miss her so much" she said. "I do too" I replied. We were in the house now. I looked on the small television to see Katniss and Peeta running from mutts. They climbed the cornucopia where the dogs could not get them. But they weren't the only ones there. The district two boy stood ready to fight. And that's what they did, fight. I sat nervous that her life would end here. She's come so far, just a little farther I thought. I looked and she had an arrow ready in his direction. But if she shot the arrow, Peeta's life would be ended also. "Go ahead" the district two boy said, "I'm dead anyway." I watched as she shot the arrow, it hit his hand and he fell to the ground. He was soon surrounded my mutts and his life soon ended. I found myself getting up and cheering. "She did it!" I yelled. Prim was standing next to me smiling. I picked her up and swung her around. "She did it!" she repeated. And then my face turned back to the screen as a game makers voice said there could now only be one winner. "What!" I yelled. "That's not fair!" I heard Prim yell. "Go ahead, shoot me" I heard Peeta's voice say. I knew Katniss could never kill the boy. I watched as she pulled out some berries. "What?" Peeta asked. "Together" Katniss said. I looked over to see Prim was crying. I took her hand. Tears soon started to fill my eyes. "1…2…3" they said together. I watched as they brought the berries to their mouth. No! I thought. And then I heard the voice of the gamemaker, "Wait! Stop! Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our winners!" "Yes!" Prim yelled, "She really did it! Katniss is coming home!" And yet that wasn't the first thought that crossed my mind. I knew at that instant that Katniss could never be with me. No matter what she wanted or felt, the capitol would let her be with no one else but him. Katniss and I would never be.


End file.
